spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FSB:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all of FANDOM. These can be found on the Community Central here. FANDOM's Terms of Use also applies across the FANDOM Network. The policies specific to Fanonia SpongeBobia are found below. These rules must be obeyed. The Rules General policies *A. The definitions in this section apply to this entire policy page: :*1. Block - a suspension of a user's ability to contribute to the wiki. :*2. Consensus – when 70% or more of the participants of a discussion are in favor of the proposal after seven (7) days or more of discussion. :*3. Drama - an exciting, emotional, or unexpected series of events or set of circumstances. :*4. Fanon - any SpongeBob SquarePants in-universe or merchandise-related content not officially released by Viacom via a press conference or the Nickelodeon TV channel, and information that can be derived from that. :*5. Necroposting - replying to a forum thread, message, or blog post that has not been replied to in at least three (3) months. :*6. Proposal - a typed plan or suggestion put forward for others to discuss and vote on. :*7. Sockmaster - a user who creates sockpuppets. :*8. Sockpuppet - an alternate account used for deceiving purposes or to evade administrator scrutiny. :*14. Sockpuppetry - the act of making multiple accounts for deceiving purposes or to evade admin scrutiny. :*15. Spam - a form of purposeful advertising. Read for more details. :*16. SpongeBob SquarePants fansite - any website that contains SpongeBob SquarePants-related information. :*17. Suspension - the temporary removal of a promoted user's privileges. :*18. Termination - the forced removal of a promoted user from a particular position. :*19. Trolling - a deliberate, provocative, online posting that is intended to cause an angry response. :*20. Vandalism - any change in content that is intended to be negative. *C. User activity. These policies define user activity for all users on FSB. :*1. Active User - Any user who has edited in the last three months. :*2. Inactive User - Any user has not edited in the last three months. *B. User conduct :*1. Do not personally attack other users. This includes, but is not limited to threatening the wiki and/or user(s), name-calling (including, but not limited to idiot, jerk, stupid, retard, etc.), derogatory statements, and use of profanity directed toward other users. :*2. Do not discriminate against other users based on their religion, political affiliation, sexual preference, or anything else. It is strongly recommended that users do not discuss these topics as these may cause distress. :*3. Do not use profanity. "Damn" and "hell" are acceptable, but only if used in context and not directed toward other users. Censoring of swears (such as "f***), even when used as an expletive, is prohibited. :*4. Do not add or link to content that is inappropriate for younger readers and contributors. :*5. Do not correct other people's use of spelling and/or grammar on discussion pages, message walls, or the forums unless it is in regards to spelling and/or grammar use in an article. :*6. Do not pose as an administrator if you are not one. *B. Vandalism. Do not vandalize the wiki. This includes, but is not limited to: spam, nonsense edits, removing good quality content, and blanking pages. *C. Multiple Accounts. Using multiple accounts is strictly prohibited unless it is the bot account of an administrator or an approved bot account of a non-administrator. If a user has multiple accounts, they must choose one to use and the others must be blocked. *C. Content :*1. Articles that do not relate to the universe are not allowed. They will be deleted off the wiki and a warning left for the page creator. :*2. Do not create articles with excessively bad spelling, grammar, or formatting. Minor mistakes are allowed, but if it gets to the point that the page is unreadable, it will be marked for deletion. *D. Forums/Discussions :*1. When using the forums/discussions feature, make sure that the topic presented has something relevant to the topic of the Wiki and SpongeBob SquarePants. Any off-topic discussion may result in the closing or removal of the thread, along with any necessary warnings or blockings. *E. User Pages/Walls :*1. You do not own your userspace, it is given to you to help people know you better. The administration reserves the right to remove any content they feel is inappropriate. :*2. Do not forbid anyone from leaving you a message on your message wall. *F. Administrators :*1. Do not directly ask for the sysop, bureaucrat, rollbacker, or any other similar tool directly. Use the request form here and make sure you qualify. :*2. Do not pose as an administrator if you are not. Administrators are the only ones allowed to inform a user that they have been blocked or banned. Doing so will be a minimodding violation and will a result in a warning. *G. Multiple Accounts :*1. Each user is only allowed one account. Violating this rule can result in a maximum one month block to the main account, and an infinite block to the alternative account. :*2. Only administrators may have a bot account. This account must be flagged by a FANDOM Staff member. :*3. When moving accounts, please let the administration know in advance so they can block the account you are moving from, in accordance to our Multiple Accounts policy. *H. Disputes :*1. When two or more editors continually revert changes to an article back and forth, this is an edit war. Both parties, once they realize the dispute is going on, must stop and take the problem to discussion and an administrator or content moderator must temporarily protect the page. If the situation cannot be resolved, an uninvolved administrator may have to step in. :*2. If an administrator is involved in the edit war. All parties must stop, the administrator must protect the page with no further reverts, and take the discussion to the user's message wall. If the situation cannot be resolved, an uninvolved bureaucrat must step in. :*3. If a bureaucrat is involved in the edit war. The dispute must be taken into a discussion to be decided by the community. *I. Ownership :*1. Do not edit or alter any fanon work that isn't yours. Correcting spelling and such minor changes is allowed but changing the theme, plot, or anything major without the permission of the author is prohibited. :*2. You may not use other users on the wiki in your fanon work without their permission. :*3. You are allowed to adopt spin-offs if the author has not edited in 90 days. Those can be discussed with the community and if they approve, you now own the spin-off. ::* Please note that if the original author returns and wants ownership back, they cannot have it back unless the current author decides to hand ownership back to them. *J. Communication :*1. If an administrator requests a response from a user regarding an issue, that user must acknowledge and respond to them. If the user makes more than twenty edits after 24 hours or makes one edit and doesn't respond in 48 hours of the administrator's message, this will be considered ignoring and consequences will follow. The user may face a maximum 3 day block. :*2. Extended conversations regarding topics unrelated to this wiki or SpongeBob SquarePants in general are not allowed on this wiki. Such conversations will be removed. :*4. Do not discuss another wiki's issues on this wiki, please do so on Community Central. *K. Personal Safety :*1. For your own safety, you are not obliged to reveal your personal information. :*2. It is also against FANDOM's Terms of Use to reveal any personal information if you are under the age of 18 years old. *